When engaging in sports like running, biking, and many outdoor activities or the like the conditions change from one moment to the next. During outdoor activities it may be cold in the morning and warmer during the day. During exercise a person may start out cold and then end up hot then get cold again.
There are a variety of products available to cover the hands to protect them against the cold in different situations. For example, mittens cover the hand in a form that includes a thumb pocket and a separate pocket for four fingers, while gloves provide separate pockets for each finger. In some situations it is useful to have the fingertips exposed, and there are gloves that have openings at the ends of the finger pockets for this purpose. Currently, there are no suitable hand-covering garments that are configurable for use in different situations.